


Kagero and Orochi get into weird business.

by BeefCheeks



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, Farting, Futanari, Humiliation, Mind Manipulation, Possession, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Twerking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 11:25:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19393141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeefCheeks/pseuds/BeefCheeks
Summary: This one is a bit of an oldy. It's a commission I wrote a coupl months back.Kagero gets possessed by a certain someone. Orochi attempts to stop her. Will she succeed? Probably not.





	Kagero and Orochi get into weird business.

As the spring approached its end, festivities in Askr were beginning. Every Hoshidan in Askr was particularly excited. This year was the mark of the very first annual Great Spring festival. A tradition everyone in Hoshido loved, full of partying, dancing, food, and other fun things.   
Everyone, Hoshidan, and non were eager to help set things up.

Everyone except Kagero, who had been feeling under the weather for a couple of days now. She had checked into the infirmary and had spent most of the day sleeping, being checked up on by Orochi ever so often. She sipped on some soup as her friend with major benefits entered the room. 

Orochi took her temperature with her hand and asked how she was feeling.

“Not great…” Kagero grimaced. She rolled over into her covers and sighed. Kagero and Orochi had gone to the festival together for years. This would be the first time one of them was absent if this persisted.

“I'm sorry Orochi… Please, go on without me.”  
Orochi sighed and rested her hand on Kagero's shoulder. She did her best to hug her before getting up to get her more soup. 

Kagero's head was swirling with fuzziness and strange images. She saw weird animals bouncing around and cartoon creatures doing all sorts of odd things. She had been lost in it, not even noticing Orochi had entered the room. Her bowels contorted and gurgled until they decided to protest more openly.

Against Kagero's discretion, along rumbling, impossibly deep pitched fart made its way out of her. It rumbled on for almost 7 seconds while Orochi watched in shock.

“Ewww!” Orochi squealed teasingly. “That sounded really gross, Kagero. You may need to check your pants after that one.” she held her nose and giggled. 

Kagero sighed in displeasure. “Thank you for your concern, Orochi…” she said very sarcastically.   
“Anytime friend! Anyways, I think it seems that ‘defart,’ is a queue for me to depart. See ya later!”  
Kagero restrained herself from throwing her pillow at her cheeky friend’s head. She shook her head before nodding into a very deep sleep. In her eyelids, she saw reflections of darkness and many strange things. Things her consciousness could not explain. Be it luckily or very unfortunately, depending on who you are, Kagero's consciousness would not have to explain it, or anything else that night…

Stars twinkled in the Askr night sky like gemstones. Men and women danced and sang in the streets, vendors served meats and candies, and gorgeous maidens swirled through crowds with their pretty coloured clothes on display. The air smelled sweet, though it was ever so slightly tainted with a wretched odor. Probably just the trash, Orochi thought. Or maybe some poor sap had too much to drink.

She was being extra cautious. Her fortunes did not read well that morning. They told a story of great ruin, humiliation, and disgrace. Before leaving, she made sure her kimono was tied as tight as possible, her hair was put up well, her sandals were secured, and she hadn’t eaten anything. No unfortunate would befall this diviner! Not tonight. Or so she thought.

Just as she finished swindling Azama out of a fish stick, Orochi’s ears were attacked by a horrible sound. The sound of men, horny men, gathered in one big, sweaty horde of lust. Between the hoots’ and hollers’ Orochi heard the sound of money being tossed about. Naturally curious, Orochi headed toward the horde and shoved her way to the middle. She was surprised to see some women in the mix. Her eyes bulged out of her head as her fish stick popped out her hands. It dropped to the floor along with her jaw as her entire field of vision was being controlled by hypnotic clapping movement of a giant ass.

“Kagero!?” Orochi cried in shock. “What the fuck are you doing!?” Orochi’s question was ignored as Kagero got deeper into her routine. Her now very fat ass was covered by a very loose and nearly transparent white kimono. Orochi could see her tanned cheeks straight through the fabric. Her boobs her being loosely kept in her top by what seemed like a thread. Her asscheeks jiggled about as she shook her hips, money being thrown at her all the way. Dark stains marked her kimonos bottom. The whole area smelled like a wet fart and Orochi now knew why. 

Kagero’s eyes finally met Orochi’s, in all their pitch black terror. Sweat dripped from both ladies foreheads, but for very different reasons. “Oh, hi Orochi!” Kagero’s voice was bubbly and high spirited. She was sweating everywhere from her breast to her ass. “These people are being so nice to me! Come join us!” A toned shirtless samurai gave Kagero a hearty slap on her ass it jiggled once upon impact and jiggled again as a wet s fart popped out from her ass, darkening the back of her kimono. The crowd cheered, some clapped and a couple rushed to huff the fumes off of Kagero’s backside. She welcomed her horny companions with open arms or parted buttcheeks in this case. A fair-skinned suitor was the first to shove his entire face into the darkness, nose directly over the hole. He took an impossibly deep breath and moaned deeply. Kagero provided assistance by shoving his head deep in there.  
“Now, now, make sure you open your mouth nice and wide for this one, honey,” said Kagero. 

The man was practically crying with joy. Before he could taste the ninja’s spicy poot, he was shoved away by a larger suitor. “You already had your turn worshipping Kagero-sama’s wonderful ass! Back off!.” Numerous voices shouted at each other all fighting just to get a whiff of Kagero’s gas. “No need to fight, friends. There’s plenty of gas to go around!” With a brief pause, Kagero let out a disgusting belch as a method to show she had plenty to give. The crowd cheered even louder. “I made to stuff myself with the finest foods the festival has to offer. So please enjoy yourselves!” Kagero was smiling in a way Orochi had never seen her smile before. Her cool demeanor was beyond eradicated and was fully replaced with joy as bubbly as her guts.

Orochi was completely immobilized with shock. She couldn’t believe what on earth had gotten into her friend. She finally noticed that everyone in the crowd had eyes as black as Kagero’s. She started to consider the possibilities of a foul magic. Whatever it was, she knew it was bad news, and that she had to act.

Before Orochi would begin her heroic rescue, Kagero latched onto her arm and hugged her. “Look, everyone! My good friend Orochi is here to dance with me!” Her freshly fixed jaw dropped again. “WHAT? No fucking way!” The crowd jeered, “Come on!” said one, “Dance for us! Said another. Orochi scoffed in disgust and grabbed Kagero forcefully. “You need to snap out of it. You’re embarrassing yourself! And me too!” She grabbed Kagero by the shoulders and shook her hard. 

“Let go of me!” Kagero’s smile had faded and turned into a mean frown. She broke Orochi’s grip and pushed her off. A circle around her pupils turned a deep red. Her brow tensed and fist clenched. “Who do you think you are…” It seemed like a bit of Kagero’s killer side had returned to her. She was mad and Orochi knew it. “I don’t like being told what to do, Orochi…” Before she could even react, Orochi was being held down by multiple possessed suitors.

They let go as soon as their queen took her place on her new throne. The throne of course, being Orochi’s face. She squealed and squirmed under her as her face was submerged deep into Kagero’s sweaty, shit-stained crack. “You were very mean to me, Orochi,” Kagero pouted. “But you can make it up to me! After you receive your punishment of course.” 

Orochi’s body shuddered when she heard the last few words. Her hearing would be rid of her, soon as Kagero put her full weight on top of her face. Suffocated by the overwhelming presence of the ninja’s giant moon, Orochi shook and stirred under her in dire search of fresh air. Such would not come to her, as the only air she would take in would be the foul farts Kagero would send her way. Right on queue, Kagero released the first hellish rip onto her victim. A short, stout one that reverbed off Orochi’s face. Painfully pungent, Orochi’s makeup ran dark down her cheeks. A darkness that would begin to taint her eyes. But Orochi is not the type to surrender in such at such a low point. She put in an intense escape effort, but her efforts would be completely vain in the wake of the immense power of Kagero’s ass. The tremors of the second blast put ended it. Kagero used her hands to pull apart her thick cheeks to let the demon escape. A deep rumbling fart heard round the festival. The seams on the back of her kimono finally gave way and split down the middle, exposing her cheeks and asshole. The fart came out pure and unfiltered. Forced to inhale, Orochi finally lost blacked out. She fell to the ground

The crowd gathered. The ooh’s and aah’s ceased as stopped when Orochi lost her consciousness. Gazing at her limp body, worry began to sprout. “Did Kagero-sama kill her?” Whispers spread through the area. “Im kinda jealous,” Said a woman in the crowd. A small portion of the possessed tried to rouse her while Kagero got back into her dancing position. She was less than worried about the whole thing and was more focused on releasing the rest of her gas to her adoring fans. 

She gave up on the kimono and called upon her friends for some special assistance. Two possessed maidens came to her side to help rip off the soiled fabric. It gave way with no resistance leaving nothing but her undershirt and black fundoshi thong. Kagero’s enlarged curves were now on full display for all her fans to behold. She pulled on the top of her fundoshi and got back into her stance. Legs parted, hands on knees, and back arched, she let her cheeks do most of the jiggling while she thrust her hips back, forth, and in circles. She focused on the farts. Cutting diabolic sharts in between twerking motions. The crowd was going crazy. They couldn’t get enough of the tainted air. 

Eager to please, Kagero exerted extra force into her dancing and her farting. Creating the perfect storm of shaking ass meat and horrific farts. A man found himself lying under Kagero’s ass with the perfect front row seat to take in the next round of popping toots. Kagero was happy to give it to him, until she was interrupted once again. This time with a very different approach.

Tackled from behind, Kagero found herself on the ground locked in some form of submission hold.   
“You didn’t think I would let you have all the fun, did ya?”Orochi’s standard voice cooed, tainted by the same demonic lust that had ruled the festival that night. Moving her hands in an oh so familiar position, Orochi yanked Kagero’s shirt straight open, exposing her mountainous melons, dark areolas marking the peak. Everyone in the crowd stopped, Kagero herself being the most shocked. Pushing her fingers deep into Kagero’s now exposed rack, Orochi shouted to the onlookers, “If you thought that was good, you haven’t seen anything yet!”

She jumped to her feet and shredded away the top of her own kimono, showing her own giant pair of milky heaven. “Now it's really time to for a show! Get er’ boys! Its Orochi’s turn now!” With no hesitation whatsoever, Kagero was grabbed and restrained by her fans. Though it’s curious if that was even necessary given her ecstatic reaction. Orochi pulled apart her kimono with no effort, exposing her own fundoshi. With an easy finger pull, her own brown bullseye was now on full display. Sparing no haste and certainly no mercy, she placed her ass directly on Kagero’s breast. Kagero nearly screamed in lustful anticipation. She wasted no time removing taking her massive, 9-inch9-inch member from her fundoshi. She bounded up and down begging to get a taste of her friends own wretched fart.

And she was not left disappointed. Orochi parted her ass and let a mean, sloppy fart rock and bound against Kagero’s breast. The sheer air force made her breast quake back in forth like a stirring ocean of cleavage. The crowd went absolutely mental, and so did Kagero. She convulsed on the ground as she released and enormous climax, shouts echoing through the night air, and semen flying though it, landing on Orochi and some members if the crowd. Soaked female onlookers bathed in their wondrous white confetti while the men planned to shower them with more.

Bewildered, but not defeated, Kageri refused to lose at her own game. She pointed her ass at Orochi and resumed her twerking routine with extra force. This time as a means of challenge. Orochi reciprocated and before they knew it, a battle of the butts was underway. Asses equally fat, and twerk skills dead even, the two eventually changed pace. There hipshakes changed from competitive to inclusive as they invited the women in the crowds to join in on the degenerative activities.

Kimonos were torn left and right and asses shook into the night. Kagero and Orochi being the main generals of this newly formed twerk brigade. The circle filled with excited women eager to show that their skills were up to snuff. Fabric flew and so did the cum as buttjobs were given with no hesitation at all. That's not even mentioning the farts. Big ones, small ones, wet ones, dry ones, and everything in between culminated to form a heavenly anal orchestra. On that night the beautiful sounds of geisha’s asses clapping, and the aroma of their farts resounded through the Askran skies.


End file.
